Especial de Natal: O Noel é meu camarada
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Chegou o Natal e mais uma vez, Sirius esta em sérios problemas. A sorte, ou azar, é ter Papai Noel para ajudá-lo a conquistar a mulher que ama.


**Anotações = Sempre relembrar. Anotação de hoje: Quando Alguém vir de braços abertos bater em sua porta oferecendo ajuda, recuse, ou você quer acabar achando que pode salvar o Natal como eu?**

Há um pequeno problema em ver mais coisas do que se deveria. Bem, não pensem que eu sou algum tipo de mediador ou sei lá o que que vocês estejam pensando. Sou só um cara com alguns problemas, ou seja, muitos problemas.  
Vamos aos fatos: Tenho 23 anos, sou de sagitário, meu nome do meio é Orion, gosto de spaghetti com atum, prefiro as morenas e já conheci o Papai Noel. Ok, você deve estar pensado "Certo, e Elvis não morreu", apesar de eu também achar que Elvis não morreu, eu não posso te culpar. Afinal, o que você tem haver com a minha vida? Quer dizer, eu estou falando com o nada, não é mesmo? Bem, isso não interessa, o problema é que eu também achei que estava ficando maluco quando o Noel apareceu em um dos meus sonhos de loiras gostosas o que não vem ao caso agora.  
Vejam se me entendem, estamos em véspera de natal, muitos aí devem estar chorando com a emoção de rever sua família por que passou tantos anos fora e blábláblá. Bem, esse não é o meu caso, se é que vocês me entendem. Flashback do ano passado: Papai Noel, Dora, árvores, casa da Lily e do James, Marlene, faca, corrida, prisão.  
E como era de se esperar, ele apareceu de novo, só que dessa vez, graças a todos os deuses do Olimpo, principalmente a Afrodite claro, ele não veio dos infernos tentando me transformar um cara mais fraternal. Sabe, no começo eu ainda tinha esperança que fosse como nos filmes de fim de ano e eu fosse o único cara do planeta que pudesse salvar o natal, mas não. Eu sabia que eu nunca fui especial o suficiente. Bem, foco, Sirius.  
Noel está permanentemente classificado como o pior conselheiro amoroso do mundo. Por quê? Simplesmente, ele colocou na cabeça que quer me ajudar esse ano. Vocês devem estar pensado com seus botões "E o que tem de mal nisso?" De mal? Nada. De terrível já outra coisa.  
Vamos disser que o plano do Noel esse ano não é tomar leitinho e comer biscoito há meia noite, também não é fazer o que vocês estão pensando, ok? Ele apenas quer me ajudar a conquistar a mulher da minha vida. Só tem um pequeno probleminha nisso tudo, vamos colocar maiúsculo para vocês entenderem melhor: ESSA MULHER ME ODEIA! Claro que o Noel amou isso.  
Agora a perguntinha básica. Quem é essa mulher? Bem, lembrem um pouquinho de quem quase quis me matar no ano passado, lembraram? Bem, é essa mesma! Quer disser... Vocês estão pensando na mulher que eu estou pensando, não estão? Eu não estou falando da velha do 402 que vive com um milhão de gatos fedidos e que me acertou com um tijolo na cara por eu tentar espiar a vizinha gostosa, não!  
Foco, Sirius. Bem, se não for a velha gorda, então, bem, é, vocês acertaram. Marlene Mckinnon, garota esperta aquela, esperta e gostosa devo acrescentar. Mas tem um pequeno problema que eu devo avisar a todos vocês, não, não é o fato de ela querer me ver morto, nem o fato da neve estar cobrindo toda minha calçada, apesar que isso é um grande problema se formos observar. O problema é que estou indo durante a véspera de natal para casa de Marlene Mckinnon e vamos disser que eu não sou muito bem-vindo. E sim, o Noel está me passando instruções, como se fosse _ele_ e não _eu_ o maior pegador na cidade.  
-Mas vamos relevar, é uma grande ideia, Snuffles.  
Revirei os olhos enquanto ele caminhava ao meu lado e coloquei as chaves de casa dentro do meu bolso.  
-Você podia parar de me chamar assim? Parece nome de comida para cachorro.  
Se vocês pensam em Papai Noel em um velhinho bondoso com barba branca, eu sinto em disser, vocês erraram feio nessa. O Noel tá mais para ajudante de pedreiro do que para um velhinho bonsodo.  
-Isso não vem ao caso, Snuffles, vamos repassar o plano.  
Dei de ombros, minha vida já estava uma porcaria mesmo, dar em cima de Marlene não ia piorar em nada.  
-Que seja.  
-Você bate na janela dela, sorri e pede educadamente para darem um passeio na neve. Ela possivelmente _vai _negar, então, você pode se humilhar e pedir de joelhos.  
Ele é tão positivo que cara, 'to até me sentindo melhor agora. _Fala sério_.  
-Quem foi a pessoa sã que te deixou no comando lá no Polo norte?  
Ele sorriu, como se não notasse minha ironia por nenhum segundo, ou papai noel é burro ou tomou leitinho demais.  
-É uma historia bastante interessante, Snuffles, mas tenho outros planos para você agora.  
Olhei para e vi a casa de Marlene reluzindo com seus picas-picas iluminando toda casa, haviam bonecos de neve no jardim como em tantas outras casas. Segui em frente, o Noel já havia sumido em um PUF! E eu estava tentando fazer bolas de neves para lançar na janela de Marlene, parecia algo divertido, então taquei bolas de neve em uma luta mortal contra a janela até uma Marlene surpresa abri-la apressadamente.  
-Sirius? O que você faz aqui? E por que está jogando bolas de neve na _minha_ janela?  
Levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição, ao final, a janela era mais forte.  
-Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez!  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta.  
-Vim te fazer uma proposta, queria que desse um passeio comigo.  
Nem havia notado o quanto ela estava deslumbrante, seu cabelo ondulado com uma luz puxando do castanho ao cor de mel tão longos que batiam em sua camisa de mangas compridas vermelha.  
-E o que te faz pensar que eu iria aceitar?  
-Te pago um chocolate quente no caminho de volta. Vamos lá, Marlene, é Natal.  
Pisquei, aquele era o ponto fraco de Marlene, chocolate, ela era tão viciada como garotas na puberdade com problemas psicológicos.  
-Hum... Ok, vou pegar meu casaco e por favor, venha para a porta, não quero sair por ai com um cara que fica atirando bolas de neve nas janelas dos outros.  
Ela entrou dentro do quarto fechando a janela e eu segui até a porta, olhando a decoração natalina, até que Marlene tinha um bom gosto. Minutos depois ela estava abrindo a porta, envolva em um casaco grosso, com um goro cobrindo sua cabeça.  
-Não pensei que aceitaria.  
Eu disse seguindo para fora do jardim envolto em neve, Marlene soltou um sorrisinho colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.  
-Você tocou no meu ponto fraco.  
Levantei uma sobrancelha a fitando.  
-Pensei que para uma chocolatra você teria um estoque em casa.  
Ela balançou a cabeça tentando tirar os flocos de neve que caiam por cima de seu cabelo escuro.  
-Esse não é meu ponto fraco, Sirius.  
Ri lembrando o quanto ela era mais doce no natal.  
-Sabe quando éramos crianças e gostávamos de brincar na neve?  
Perguntei para Marlene com um olhar sonhador e ela soltou um sorriso.  
-Você adorava anjos de neve.  
Sorri marotamente e como no meu plano mental, sim, eu tinha um plano mental, puxei Marlene em direção a neve ainda úmida e fofa, nos jogando em cima dela, Marlene sorria como se fosse ainda uma criança e formava um anjo em torno de si, eu fazia o mesmo, até nos pararmos e nos olharmos nos olhos.  
-Eu nunca consegui deixar meu anjo em um formato perfeito, sempre ficava com as marcas de minhas mãos.  
Ela disse lentamente admirando o céu, virei meu rosto para Marlene e sorri me levantando.  
-É por você nunca teve ninguém para te ajudar.  
Segurei as mãos dela, a puxando para cima e para minha surpresa Marlene me abraçou.  
-Senti tantas saudades de você, Sirius.  
Devolvi o abraço a apertando com força, senti o cheiro de seus cabelos, era uma mistura delicada de lavanda com flores do campo, era encantador.  
Então ela me soltou, mas ainda mantinha o mesmo olhar de carência e saudades.  
-Prometo que nunca mais vou desacreditar em você, posso até acreditar mesmo que papai noel existe.  
Segurei as mãos delicadas dela, envoltas em luvas cor de rosa. Ela riu passando a mão enluvada pelo meu rosto para tirar um floco de neve.  
-Papai Noel sempre existiu e ele está aqui me ajudando a conquistar a mulher que eu amo.  
Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa, certo, seria uma boa hora para você aparecer de verdade Noel.  
-Jura? Então, o que ele acha que você deve fazer agora?  
Suas palavras tinham um tom brincalhão, eu sabia que no fundo, Marlene não estava botando fé na historia de que papai noel existe.  
-Ele disse que seria uma boa hora para eu te beijar.  
Marlene riu colocando as mãos na cintura.  
-Está esperado o que, então? A puxei para mais perto, únindo nossos corpos, ela sorriu e eu aproximei nossos rostos, segurando em seu cabelo macio, a face de Marlene corou instantaneamente, ela fechou os olhos, estavamos tão perto... -Você me alcaçar. Colei nossos lábios rapidamente e sai correndo deixando uma Marlene desconcertada para trás, ela colocou as mãos na cintura, pegou uma bola de neve e saio correndo atrás de mim, tentando me acertar, mas não vou negar, Marlene é tão linda quanto é péssima em mira... OUN! Marlene também é vingativa as vezes, ela me atingiu na cabeça enquanto eu ria de sua falta de coordenação, vendo minha vulnerabilidade correu atrás de mim me empurrando na neve e sentando sobre mim. -Você roubou uma coisa de mim e eu quero de volta. Então Marlene me beijou, naquele minuto, não me importava se Papai Noel era um bêbado que não sabia dirigir um trenó, por que naquele minuto a única coisa que eu tinha a dizer era "obrigado, bom velhinho". Afinal, se não fosse por ele, sinto em disser isso, eu não sentiria como doce são os lábios da minha mamãe noel. Por que claro, depois de uma guerra de neve dessas eu não ia deixa-la fugir de mim tão fácil assim, não é? Claro, que ficamos o maior tempão lá no amor e no clima natalido. Até Marlene decidir que precisava ir na casa da Lily contar a novidade, é, eu pedi Marlene em namoro. Aquela foi a segunda vez que Lily Evans brigou comigo por causa de uma porta, ó familia feliz essa, ein? Agora, a todos vocês que estão aqui, lendo isso por que não tem mais nada o que fazer além de rir de mim e desejar ser como eu, se for um cara, ou desejar ter um cara como eu, se for uma mulher. Tenho apenas uma coisinha simples a lhe dizer: Natal é tempo de festejar, de ser feliz, então faça como eu, escute o bom velhinho e caia nessa festa! Afinal, a festa é nossa!

Ps: Estou assistindo demais Globo de fim de ano.

Pss: Então, Feliz Natal!

Psss: Eu acho que deixei o peru queimar...

* * *

**N.A**: _Eu disse que ia ter o II! Foi curtinho, mas é só uma continuação de como um Natal pode ter o mesmo sinal de fracaso, como no ano passado, ou de amor, como nesse ano. Espero que tenham dado muitas gargalhadas, ou pelo menos que tenham gostado, não se esqueçam de me avisar, reviwes sempre deixam as autoras mais felizes. Postei hoje por que não sei se vou poder postar no Natal, já que vou viajar. Bem, Feliz Natal e um otimo ano novo a todos vocês!_


End file.
